


Magnificenza

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: MagnificenzaFandom: Prince of tennisPairing: Imperial PairAvvertimenti: OOC, PWPPrompt: Prince of tennis Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu MagnificenzaParole: 132





	Magnificenza

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Magnificenza  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Imperial Pair  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt: Prince of tennis Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Magnificenza  
> Parole: 132

I propri movimenti sarebbero anche potuti essere ripetitivi, ma Atobe sapeva che con le proprie spinte fosse capace di far provare a Tezuka un piacere così intenso da devastarlo completamente, nonostante lui non lo volesse ammetterlo.  
In fondo non desiderava altro che sconfiggerlo, dimostrargli che la sua magnificenza fosse in grado di abbattere la sua mente.  
Affondava in lui in modo che potesse, non solo distruggere la sua forza, ma che si ubriacasse di quelle magnifiche sensazioni che sicuramente inondavano ogni parte di lui.  
Spingeva con quanta più passione possibile, perché non gli bastava solo farlo gemere o avvertire i suoi fremiti, no, Atobe voleva domarlo in modo che il suo stato di ebbrezza lo corrodesse annullandolo e rendendolo incapace di resistergli.  
La strada era lunga, ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena.


End file.
